Athens Blog
by Emo and Heart
Summary: Greece s sister athens got a blog you can ask her question s dare her and ect have fun talking to her
1. Blog form

**this is my first story thanks and its with my oc Athens greeces little sister and here`s her blog here you go**

Mood Disbelived

Hi its me I kinda made a blog to get and give input to other people two reasons 1.)I was forced and 2.)I also had nothing better to do

Name: Cassandra Karpusi

Age:around 21 i look 21 anyways

Hair:Brown lightish darkish and always out

Eye color: Olive Green

Height:umm i think 5`7 i dont know

Likes:sleeping cats sun people beliving her no matter what her name is her brother

Dislikes:people not beliving her some one waking her up and those who try to hurt her and her brother

Well thats it Bai bai~

**Any questions accepted and also cassandra was a greek goddess who was given the gift of prophetsy beacuse apollo liked her but when she turnd him down cursed her to**

**never be belived Bye guys**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello welcome back tp Athens Blog thanks for the faves followers and reviews and keep it up**

Mood: Pissed off

ok hi its me cassie whos here and pissed my friends acting like a child and having a hissyfit over the fact i won`t tell her who i like

on to the reviews

**Review # 1 London Kirkland**

**Hey Athens its the bad bitch trio your cool can I ask how is greece the other`s got sick so i got to go before they pass out bai~**

"Hi London tell the others i said hi.

Greece is fine thanks for asking!

And I hope they get better"

**Review # 2**

**(As the greek island of lesvos)  
Giea Athens!  
You made a blog too? Yay! we can be blog buddies!  
But I must know, are you part of the bro army?  
Oh and Chios says giea too!  
Bye sister  
-Mytilini( I don't care if my capital gets mad.)**

**Reply**

"Hi Lesvos how are you?"

"Yes i made a blog. and sure we can be blog buddies"

"umm Yea." *gives out epic brofist of sunshine awesomeness"

"Hi Chios"

"aww bye and Reply"

**Here you go another chappy Remeber Bye and Reply *Goes to emo corner for being ignored***


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello and were are back i might be making another story um when you review pleaze pick a capital you want to go to thanks**

Mood:Relaxed life is just ok

**Review #1 London Kirkland**

**Thanks they are starting to get better nooo T-T I they are now getting on my  
nerves**

"you`re welcome its ok when you get sick they have to repay the favor :p"

**Review #2 Miss Person (Guest)**

**Miss Person:Hi if you were in a movie what would it be  
whos your favriote singer  
whos your fave actor actress  
what is your fave song  
what is your fave movie**

"Nightmare on elm st i would die for sleeping but still"

"Ed Sheeran he`s a poet with music"

" Russell Brand Idk why just is"

"Ummm Paint it black by the Rolling stones"

"Titanic its sad but romantic"

"thanks for the questions"

**Review #3 Greece`s kitty**

**Which friend? Or is that idiot sparta annoying you?  
(sparta:SHUT THE HELL UP )  
NO!  
Anyway, do you want some ouzo?  
*brofist*  
Bye sis****!  
**

"Madrid kept asking me who i liked

"Yes i would like some ouzo" *brofist back*  
"Bai Bai sissy"

Thanls for reviews just review or pm me thanks


	4. Chapter 3

**Heya guys school has been slowing me down so I havent been able to upload fast enough and I also got a cold so here you go enjoy**

Mood:Creative I want to draw

hey sorrry i died Kassie`s to lazy **(A/N I have a cold and am in school so show some respect) **

Here`s the Reviews

**Review #1 London Kirkland**

**Brazil and argentina are with me  
Brazil hey athens how's greece and who do you like  
Argentina:tell greece I said hullo and also tell prussia he owes me 50 dollars  
Me: hey the are all better and thanks for the advice****  
**

**The Reply**

"Ok thats cool"

"I like someone and Greece is ok"

"Greece said hi an"

"The Awesome Me owes you nothing I won fair and square"

"Prussia Leave right now"

"Bye"

"Hi and your welcome"

**Reply #2 Greece`s Kitty**

**ah. well then i guess sparta is bleeding on the floor for nothing...  
OUZO IS AWESOME.  
bye**

**The Reply**

"Yes i Guess " *hand`s Both of you some cookies

"Ouzo is awesome and Bai~"

**Review #3 I like Pasta (Guest)**

**I like your blog um who is your crush that's all**

**The Reply:**

"Thank`s and that type of info is disclosed unless you want to guess Bai~"

**And there you go but some on ask me some questions you all is mean *Sullks in corner* Athens: Review and pleaze ask Kassie some questions**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry i died but here it is**

Mood:sick i ate bad salad

**Review #1 Greece`s Kitty**

**((posting as lesvos))  
DUDE, I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY OLIVE OIL IS BETTER THAN YOURS! HAHAHA! FAIL,  
DUDE!  
xios: *sweatdrop*... geia athens.  
X333 ANYWAY MY OUZO IS THE BEST THING EVAH!  
GEIAAAAAAAAAAA  
Lesvos (YOUR AWESOME SISTER) and Xios (your calm sister)  
P.S. LOVE YA! *air kiss***

"Its ok it`s only olive oil Gia Xios Gia Lesvos *hands you some cake that my name twin Kassie made(**A/n Im am the famous name twin)***

Love ya to *air kisses back*"

**Wow that was short but there you have it and greece will be visiting athens so remember to ask him questions Luff ya all ****Bye bye mein lovleys im german and brittish and**

**other stuff im to lazy to type**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey yall its me with athens and greece let`s ask the questions yea and Greece is in **_**italics **_

Mood:Sleepy but Content

"Heya guys its me athens and-"

"_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zz"_

"Greece wake up we got a review"

_"what?"_

**Greece`s Kitty**

**((as lesvos))Sis, you spelled geia wrong...BROTHER IS COMING!? WHAT. WHY **

**IS IT WHEN EVER I ASK BIG BROTHER HE SAYS IS UNFAIR. GREECE IM GOING **

**TO GO BE TURKEYS SISTER NOW. Okay maybe not because he sucks...YEAH BUT **

**ATHENA GAVE YOU THE OLIVE TREE. THEREFORE IT IS A FAILURE! The internet said **

**greeks have unbriged noses and when i asked what that mean it says that means **

**our noses are crooked. MY NOSE ISNT CROOKED MY GLASSES ARE JUST BROKEN. **

**STUPID INTERNET. and it also said that greek women have 'fat hip disease' **

**according to some american dude... Sparta: HAHAHA! It also said all greek **

**men are gay. Sparta:...the internet is ! Geia!**

"Sorry Kassy doesn`t know how to spell"

"_if you don`t jump on me when im sleeping and ask nicely..."_

_"What no don`t become turkeys sister"_

"why are we on the subject of olive oil"

"Ok I`m sad now i know how to spell and no one asks me questions do the no but i don`t complain do I *goes to emo corner and starts crying*

"don`t listen to the internet thats america trolling the interwebs"

_"thats NOT true "_

"but brother look on the website and see who your paired with most of the time its japan"

_"*Blushes* and the internet is dieing"_

"Geia"

_"Geia"_

**I feel hurt but its ok ****Lebewohl (german for good bye) also vote for whos makeing a guest aperance next time with greece**


	7. Chapter 6

**Athens blog yep here you go and i will not be ignored and _Italics is Greece_**

any way heres my Mood

Mood:Bummed Kassie might ditch this story to make a new one any way Romano`s here

**Review #1 Greece`s Kitty**

**But big brother I asked nicely! I didn't jump on you! **

**That was Sparta! Sparta: I belive it is ... this... is... SPARTAAAA!I **

**believe you are a DUMBAAAASS Sparta: Malaki-*slapped* Actually the gay **

**part is sort of true. Sparta is ga- sparta: OXI NAI sparta: **

**OXI NAI sparta: OXI NAI Crete: ...what the hell?**

**sparta says hes **

**not gay. crete: But he is gay... exactly. Big brother is also gay for **

**japan. or russia... depends... Crete: GiriPan is cannon but GiriRus is **

**historicly accurate. yes. BECAUSE OLIVE OIL IS WHAT GREEKS LIVE OFF OF. JESUS **

**CHRIST. Crete: where did sparta go? to the emo corner. kitty: I know **

**how you feel, author. My own island is ignoring me...**

_"No you didn`t and how do I know your not liying"_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa u mad sparta you are a dumbass"

"why am I Here"

"Deal with it Roma"

"Spartas Gay I knew it Name twin you owe me $10 "

"*Pulls out $10 from Hulk wallet* Take it"

_"True you got a point but why did I get draged in to this"_

"Fine whatever But I`m friends with Romano so you`er arguments are invalid *Kisses Romano*"

"What The Fuck Athens *Blushes* Why did ya kiss me*

"Resons"

"I Know I Mean if it wern`t for me athens would have never had a blog"

**All right Romanos with us and Greece is Leaving so here you go ****Lebewohl Romano;Stop speaking german Me:No and here are some of my natonalitys cuz im board**

**Brittish,scottish,german,Italian?,Hungarian,polish,Irish,!Greek! and some other ones i dont remember Romano:Your Italian Me: Mabey every time i ask my dad ****he won`t answer so mabey Later and I will have my own blog for the island Cassandra Whoo also I`m working on acid Green with my oc london so be on the look out for it Muwah theres a kiss for my Stormclouds (Thats what I call my Reviwers)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello Little Stormclouds (storm troopers were taken) Heres another Chappy Hope you enjoy and romanos still here ask away and i just found out that I got a d in scieance ****so who know`s and Romanos in **_**Itaclics **_**oh and heres a link to this video i was watchen and it`s not bad ****watch?v=xgqyU5v7qPo&feature=share&list=LL4LMYynZHYZoPv76Sc5MwwQ**

Mood:I almost Died Is that a mood Now it is and i started to choke on a cough drop thanks to my name twin You didn`t need to laugh at my report card 

**Review #! London Kirkland**

**Heya I just found out I'm german and italian and the first thing thatt poped in my head was am I some cross between prussia romano italy and germany**

"This one dosen`t consern me romano any input"

_"What! No No No *Goes to Emo corner*"_

"Well then on to the next"

**Greece`s Kitty**

**ATHENS. YOU TRAITOR.  
OH MY GOD. HOW COULD YOU KISS SOME ONE WHO ENSLAVED HALF OF GREECE INCLUDING MY ISLAND?!  
kitty: *sweatdrop* every day she rants about something stupid...every fucking day *head desk***

"This what I need to hear after I almost Die ...Oi Just Fuck me is all you think of right"

_"That was NOT me it was my idotic Brother but just blame me "_

"You don`t know why I kissed him mabey I Like him"

_"..."_

"Oops *covers mouth*"

"Thats what name twin does to some times I think its on poupose"

**Hey thats all folks Bye Bye Storm Clouds Luf ya**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heya Its Romanos Last day and who looked up the video I would have to say grandpa Rome had the most swag and Athens is getting tired of the same old stuff Dare her**

**And if you didn't watch the video its called pretty boy swag hetalia there you go here you go and the on off couple of London and Prussia will be here**

Mood:Hyper I ate alot of sugar

**Review #1 Greeces Kitty**

**Kitty: its purpose. and also maybe. and idiotic. and-  
JESUS CHRIST STOP BEING THE GRAMMAR POLICE.  
kitty: stop yelling.  
NO, ROMANO. IT WAS BOTH OF YOU. I CANT BELIVE YOUR PRIME MINISTER ASKED BIG BROTHERS PRIME MINISTER IF THEY COULD TAKE OVER GREECE. JESUS CHRIST. I have to go decapitate someone... *walks away*  
kitty: Well, romano, remind your brother to lock his door at night. and your's too. She's probably going to hunt you guys down. And athens, Really? I can't picture you and roma as a couple**

Its ok I need a Grammar Nazi around some times

_"You know what I don't care any more I'm out Peace and I will lock my door" *slams door and storm's out*_

"We are not a couple and I only kissed him beacuse he got a kissable face Bai~"

**wow that was short come on I need moar Review's Bai Bai Love Rain**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here you go not wasting time =_= London and Prussia couldn't make it mabey next Time +_+**

Mood:Hungary I want some food

**Review #1 Greece's Kitty**

**((You can always blame the bad grammar in Athens dialog because she is  
greek.))  
(as Chios)  
Athens? What did you do? Why is Myra (lesvos) attempting to cut off people's  
heads!?  
*evil laughter and screaming is heard in the back round* Oh dear...  
Crete: Don't worry, I got this. *runs in direction of the laughing and  
screaming***

"Ok"

"I Kissed Romano Crete dont get hurt"

"I Kissed Romano and he said some things and now she's all mad it's getting confusing"

**This is so short wow but if you knew my past will be up soon Rain~**


	11. Chapter 10

**hey did you check out Prussias show you should but any way on to the Blog**

Mood:Clouded judgement I dont know which path is the right one. wow I sound all deep and in depth about life right now ohh I can be a Dr

**Review#1 Greeces Kitty**

**(2p!Lesvos)  
Giea... Im only here because my 1p got grounded...She got mad because once her  
and my island was under italian rule...Im pretty sure thats when your  
dimensions WWII started...they liberated the islands and then 2 days later it  
was WWII...shes probably mad because you forgot  
**

"Giea oh sorry she got grounded"

"I know but I let the past be in the past "

_"Hi"_

"Oh Londons here"

_"I under stand how 1p Lesvos feels I durring WWII I was bombed alot but I never left like my brother did I have the scars England just got a bump on the head __that's how I feel and it's ok if she does hold a grudge against Italy and Romano beacuse I hold one against Germany Italy and Japan so it's relateable"_

"wow london I never knew how you felt *Huggles*"

_"I...can't...breath..."_

"Sorry Bye"

_"Bye Love's"_

**Yea i forgot to say london visted but if you knew my past will be up soon and that will have londons story bye bye storm clouds Rain~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Heart:Heya yall Imma gon try somthing new so here you go Emo:I dont own hetalia Heart:neither do i Emo:I love this story please don't let it be taken down just pm me your questions**

Mood:Crime solvery i wanna help solve your problems beacuse im sick and have nothing to do thankie's 3

Athens typed on her computer. Truth be told she wasn't feeling well and her name twin Emo went back to England leaveing her in the care of Heart who is crying

after watching free willie. Blink. her computer screen lit up with a reply from greece's kitty...

(as chios)  
Sister holds a grudge on alot of people. Italy, romano, seborga, germany, prussia, turkey, and alot of other nations...

Athen's looked at the screen before replying: if Emo or London were here they would feel the same way even though London dates Prussia hey dont ask me why but she does

but it's easy to forgive than to hate... Wow I sound like a hippy don't I but off I go to turn on Elementary hey don't juge Bai~ 3  
Athens finnished typeing to watch Elementary when Heart took the remote. "Adera give me the remote" she said in a stern tone "No I want to watch Snooki and JWOW"

"No you watched that last night now its my turn" Athens said with a stern voice "ok athens no need to be all pissy about it" Heart said as she left

**Heart:here goes another chappy and this is how me and Emo are going to write the blogs now Bai~**


End file.
